Noche de Crisis
by RagnellEttard2000
Summary: Vuelve el clásico caos total a la Gran Casa. Con las cosas malintencionadas de los chicos. Y el regreso de Shigeru y sus nuevos compas!


**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D**

**Les traigo una nueva historia nOn**

**Se que deveria de estar actulizando mis otras historias y no haciendo esto u.u**

**Peroooo (see hay un pero) esta historia tenie MESES que la hice, en mi cuaderno cuando estuve ausente por no tener en donde escribir. Y, se que probablemente ya he avanzado algo (o por lo menos poquito) en esto de escribir, y si alguien conoce el tipo de historias que hacia el principio (de locos) y ven como escribo ahora (que parece que ya no escribo como estas personas que hacen chistes y todo este show bien enloquecidos) pues seguramente esta no se parece mucho a como escribo actualmente (o eso creo, ahora la leo y me parece como si apenas la hubiera escrito). Pero tendra unos pequeños cambios a la historia original. Todo con la intencion de ponerla mas comica n.n**

**Asi que empezamos!**

**Disclaimer: Smash Bros no me pertenece. Solo a los japos y estos recabrones personajes a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

><p>Eran las 11:30 de la noche en la Gran Casa. Todos estaban en sus cuartos haciendo X cosa que ni sabian hacer, exepto Luigi (cazar fantasmas y al verlos salir corriendo como gallina deshuesada con cara de idiota). Unos se mataban, otros se rompian la cabeza y los enamorados... ok, no quierod ecir nada, pero no me malinterpreten ;).<p>

-ARRRRGGHH! Ya me harte de que siempre grafitees como cholo las paredes con el labial de Peach!-Samus renegaba porque el cholo de Young siempre escribia en las predes: ''SamusXFalcon FOR-E-VER!'' con los labiales de Jafra de Peach.

En eso llega Snake camiando como si nada y voltea aver la pared. Rapidamente Young le pone el labial a Samus en sus manos y sale corriendo rapidamente.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- El soldado se desploma-¡¿POR QUE TE FUISTES CON ESE MALDITOOOOOOO?!

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue el!-Samus por accidente señala a R.O.B que apenas llegaba a ver la escena.

-Yo no fuiii-Habla con su voz robotica mientras mueve sus brazos agitadamente

-Desgraciado...- Snake se le hacerca amenazadoramente al robot que no logra huir, se le avienta encima con una llave inglesa gigante y empieza a darle usando la llave como bat de beisbol.

-Uuuuhhh...- Es lo unico que dice la cazarrecompensa y se da la media vuelta para irse... no sin antes grafitear la pared. Escribe :''Marth es bisexual-homosexual pedofilo masoquiste que el va al canibalismo capitalismo, hijo del -hitler con problemas mentales XDDDD. Atte: Ike y Dashideiko del FE 90's''. Y lo escribe con la letra de Ike y Roy. Llega Marth y voltea a ver la pared.

-¡¿QUIEN MIERDA ESCRIBIO ESTA PENDEJADA?!-voltea a ver las firmas- HIJOS DE PU-!-Bo caba de maldecir porque Fox llega y le tapa la boca. Pasan unos minutos y le quita la mano.-Fffhh... Donde estan el Mercenario y el Dashideiko?-le pregunta al zorro ya calmado

-Calmate, no es para tanto-le responde el Zorro

-¿¡Quien escribio esto?!- Aparece Master con Shigeru y Mel, estos 2 traian duct tape en la boca y las manos amarradas.-No no y NO. Yo no voy a pagar esto... Que lo pagen los responsables!- mia el ''Atte: Ike y Dashideiko''.- ¡CHICOOOOOOOOS!-

-Marth!Marth!Marth!- A neko Sheeda le brillan los ojitos con ver al joven preincipe. Salta hacia el.

-¡EL HIJO DE GREEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIL! ¡DASHIDEIIIIIKOOOOOO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN PAR DE IMBECILES?!

Llega Roy.

-Aqui estoy, Master

-Y el tipo otro ese?

-Ike?

-Si

-Fue a buscar novia. Pero huira de Crimeaaa!-dice el joven con una sonrisa de euforica-psicopata maliciosa en la cara.

-Oye, Roy...-le habla Marth

-Que pasa?

-Por que... estas en un... cosplay de Ike?...-pregunta el principe confundido. Y de verdad, Roy estaba vestido de Ike.

-Ike huye de Gannon con un cosplay mio-le responde el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de tremendo estupido

-Escuchenme-habla Master-tu e Ike pagarn por eso- señala la pared- Y tu pagaras extra por hacerle eso al tipo ese.

-Nosotros no hicimos eso-Llega Ike con una cara de culo estilo Levi, algo golpeado y traia a Ragnell dessenvainada y con un poco de sangre de Gerudo

-O.o Que te paso?- Le pregunta Zelda que acaba de llegar

El muchacho carraspea un poco- Ok, te dire que paso-y dice con furia total:- ESTE IDIOTA- señala a Roy quien miraba a otro lado inocentemente- ME VISTIO COMO EL Y ME PINTO EL CABELLO PELIRROJO COMO EL SUYO Y TODO EL SHOW Y METIO GANNON EN SU ESTUPIDO ARMARIO DE SECUESTROS PARA QUE A EL NO LE ASARA NADA!

Todos: O.o

-ENTONCES NO FUI TAN MARICA COMO EL Y PELIE CON GANNON PARA NO SALIR MUERTO-Finaliza

-Ayyy noo... soy un asco dibujando-decia Peach frustada con un dibujo de un Toad... o tal vez un Goomba... no, se parece mas a Tingle.

Llega Tingle y Link. Este ultimo aparece de su cuarto con unas herramientas de auto, todo sucio y lleno de aceite. Tingle lo boltea a mirar. Le quiñe el ojo. Todos incluso Snake con R.O.B Majorascrewado*, empiezan a temblar. Tingle se le acerca a Link. Todos retroceden unos pasos. tingle se le pone en una pose de mujer teibolera y le lanza un beso.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-salen corriendo a quien sabe que lugar con cara de idiotas.

-Ugh,ugh... ugh...- a Link le da una paralisis cerebral del puro terror (?). Shigeru se desata (gracias a Neko Sheeda) y toma a Tingle y lo avienta al triturador de basura del patio. No muere, pero casi.

-Ugh, ugh... ugh...-Link sigue con la paralisis

-Tranquilo mi buen hombre-le dice Shigeru con lagrimitas en lo ojos

Aparecen Daisy y Rosalina. Rosalina traia una carta de que la llamaron para el Smash y Daisy la traia de los pelos por eso.

Todos, absolutamente todos los muchachos y chicas, Pokemons y medio mundo de Smash aparecen en la sala. Incluyendo a los ayudantes, claro.

Todos los smashers: Miren las Peach amarilla y azu!

-YO ME LLAMO DAISY. Y POR QUE A MI NO ME HAN LLAMADO?

-Porque no sirves...-le susurraco burla Lyn a Roy. A este se le escapa una risilla tonta

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-aun en susurro, Daisy la escucha- LUIGI HASTA TU ME LLAMSTEIES PEACH AMARILLA TOT

**ANIME FALL**

-Bah!-reclama Falco- Ya son muchos de con Mario. Mira: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Wario, Yoshi- a lo lejos eescucha una voz totalmente desconocida que dice ''Yoshi no cuenta''- y Rosalina la nueva. Y luego, otra princesa? Por favor...-Daisy le pone un amirada asesina-Yo solo decia...

-Deberia haber mas de nosotros!- reclaman Roy, Marth, Ike y Lyn al unisono-Donde quedo Chrom?- se escucha la misma voz de antes diciendo ''Ustedes como saben de Chrom... no deberian saberlo...''.

-Chrom? Enserio? Ja! Ya tenemos muchos tontos de la espada- comenta Wario

-Link, Young, Toon, Lyn, Ike, marth y Roy: Nos llamastes tontos?

-Si

-AAAAAAAA! HABLOOO!-Lucas sale corriendo y choca con una puerta- gghh... ghh...

-No! Mas de nosotros!-dicen Game & Watch, Los Ice Climbers y R.O.B

-¡Pero ustedes ni sirven!-les grita Donkey

-Uy si, uy si. Tu solo te crees solo porque estas desde el N64!-le dice Nana

-Ustedes son personajes chafa- les dice Dedede

-Los de Fire Emblem tambien!-los villanos señalan a los 4 de FE

Marth, Lyn, Ike y Roy: OYEE!

-La verdad, la verdad...-Meta apoya a sus compas de la cantina

-Vamos, chicos. No puede haber un poco de paz?-pregunta en suplica Pit con ojos de cachorrito. La voz misteriosa se escucha de nuevo dicendo ''Lo dice el angelito satanico que usa cañones...''

-NO- le dicen todos los chicos. Las chicas, exepto Samus, reacciones a su carita

-Tu no me dice que hacer mocoso-le dice Gannon a Roy. Este desenvaina su espada

-Seeee como no. Tu me maltratas sin razon alguna- le responde el hijo del Marques

Zelda se transforma en Sheik y dispara una flecha de luz para ver si los chicos le hacen caso antes de que se maten... aunque eso estaba sucediendo.

Se escucha el zumbido de su flecha.

-¡PONGANME ATENCION TODOS!- La voz serena de la que a Sheik se le conocia, desaparecio-DEJEN DE PELEAR QUE AQUI TRAUMAN! Y HAY NIÑOS!- Señala a Ness, Toon, Young y a Lucas, que estaba inconsiente en el piso enfrente de una puerta.

Snake saca su bazuca, Ike desenvaina a Ragnell, Marth a Falchion, Samus alista su blaster, Wario se ''carga'', Pikachu carga electricidad, PokeTrainer alista Pokebolas, Link sique traumado, Shigeru con sangre de Tingle en sus manos, Neko Sheeda con un casco que le tapa la vista y una lanza, Fox, Falco y Wolf preparan armas y los demas en guardia.

Todos se forman en un circulo, Snake le dispara a Master y a Crazy dejandolos inconscientes.

Aparece Midna como arbitro, con una gorra y un silbato

-1!2!3! READY! GO!- cuanta la Twili

-Esperen!-Grita Marth, todos se detienen. Toma aNeko Sheeda, quien estaba en guardia volteando al aldo contrario al que deberia, sale del circulo y la pone junto a los niños- Tu no peleara y punto- Neko Sheeda hace un puchero.

-Llegue!-Marth llega al circulo y se integra

-OK, retomando...-dice la Princesa del Crepusculo- READY! GO!

Y comienza la batalla... ahora, ignorandolos...

-Mi discurso basura no funciono-decia Sheik resignado

_Aparecen Mist, Sheeda y Lilina_

-Oh... no sabiamos que era temporada de batallas-dice Mist un tanto confundida

-No lo es-les comenta Young intentando revivir a Lucas- Solo se pelean por los integrantes que hay aqui, y por los que vendran...

-Hola Lyn!.Lilina saluda a la amiga de su padre y se van a la cocina a chismear

Sheeda y Neko Sheeda se miran. Es curioso y raro, 2 Sheedas... Como pudo pasar esto? Pss claro! La autora... Aparece la autora.

-Que? a mi no me culpen, solo se me ocurren esas cosas y ya- se va

En la ''batalla''...

Todos hacian su Final Smash, y por alguna estupida razon no dejaban de hacerlo.

Solo se miraba a Mario haciendo sus campos de fuego, Luigi en sus bailes que todos miran como subliminales, Falcon atropellando a Meta, Marth lanzando a todos, Link en estado de coma, Shigeru haciendo quien sabe que maldicion para que el ''muerto'' de Tingle no volviera, Ike aplicandole el Great Aether a Sonic (finalmente cobraba su venganza), Kirby cocinando a Pikachu, Donkey Kong con sus bongoes, Diddy disparando cacahuates, los Pokemon de Poketrainer con sus ataques, Lucario achicharrando a quien se le cruzara, Snake dandole a todos con su bazuca (exepto a Samus y a Ike), Samus lanzando ese gran rayo volviendo matar a Tingle, Pit llamando a los del ejercito cada 5 mins. y los demas matandose entre si.

Sheik va hacia una puerta que dice ''Elenco y Vestuario'' y entra. Alli adentro encuentra mas puertas que decian cosas sin sentido como ''Twilight Princess'', ''Radiant Dawn'', ''Ocarina of Time'', ''Mario Party'', ''Pac Man'', ''Tetris'', ''Duck Hunter'', ''D.K. Country'', ''Shadow Dragon'', ''Wind Waker'', ''Four Swords'', ''Path of Radiance'', ''Triple Deluxe'', ''Yoshi's Island'', ''Marvel'', ''DC'', ''Capcom'', ''Mirage'', ''Uprising'' y sabe que tanto. Entra a la puerta que dice ''Radiant Dawn'' y se encierra.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

Sheik sale vestido con un traje del Caballero Negro. Quien sabra para que, pero bueno, alla el. Sale del armario de trajes y se pone cerca de Ike. Este lo voltea a ver.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- Ike se le avienta al ''Caballero Negro'' e ignora a Sonic quien luego es atropellado por Falcon

OK. Definitivamente no se le entiende al plan de Sheik. No llega a nada.

Dentro del traje del Caballero Negro, Sheik vuelve a su forma de Zelda

-Ike dejame! Soy Zelda!

-Zelda... EL CABALLERO HA APRENDIDO BRUJERIA! D: Que le hicistes a la princesa Zelda?!- Ike sacude violentamente al Caballero

-¡Ike!-Su hermanita le habla

-Mist?

-No es Caballero Negro real.. Es Zelda!

-TE HAN HIPNOTIZADO

_PAF_

Mist le suelta un puñetazo a Ike en la cara sin piedad alguna

-¡RAZONA!- Le dice mientras lo sacude muy violentamente (quien sabe a que horas tuvo tal fuerza...)

En eso Zelda se levanta, se vuelve a transformar en Sheik y vuelve al armario ''Elenco y Vestuario'', entra en la misma puerta ''Radiant Dawn'' y devuelve la armadura de Caballero Negro y se viste del Ike de Radiant Dawn. De nuevo, quien sabe para que. Sale del armario y se le vuelve a acercar al peliazul (en esos momentos pelirrojo). Ike lo voltea a ver y se le queda mirando detenidamente.

-Sheik, no te queda bin asi que digamos-opina el mercenario.

Sheik lo toma fuerte del brazo y se lo lleva al mismo armario. Mist y Lilina se quedan un tanto confudidas hacia donde se fue el Sheikah con el mercenario.

Shigeru deja las maldiciones, entra a una puerta que dice ''Sala de control'' y entra. Saca a Stan Sakai, Koji Kondo, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, Satn Lee, Akira Toriyama, Satoshi Tajiri, Hiroshi Yamauchi y a Shozou Kaga.

-ATENCION- Grita el creador de Mario

Nadie lo voltea a ver

Kevin Eastman saca unos sais y los avienta hacia Luigi y Donkey

-SHUT UP!- Kevin grita. Estaba ardido.

Todos: O.o

-Que?-pregunta Shigeru

-Emmm... Que hacen los creadores de las Tortugas Ninja, Usagi Yojimbo, Dragon Ball y Spider-Man aqui?-pregunta curioso Sonic

-Eeeehh... nomas... ellos sacan armas!- Responde mientras hace como si sus manos fueran pistolas- Piu1 Piupiu! Piu! PIUUU!- (Se esta exediendo...)

-ESTATE QUIETO- Lo callan los personajes de Smash

-¬¬... que amargados...

-Ok... Que nos querian decir?-pregunta de nuevo Sonic

-QUE SE CALMARAN. Por eso, traje a sus creadores, incluyendome claro, para que los controlen- responde Shigeru

-Pero... Stan Sakai, Akira Toriyama, Stan Lee y esos tipos con armas no tienen nada que ver aqui. No hay nadie de sus obras aqui-comenta Mario

-Y?

-Bueno que... no tiene nada que ver...

-Yyy?

-Emmm... no los necesitamos...

-YYY?..

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

-El calentamiento global es culpa del presidente

-YYYYY?

-YA CALLESE VIEJO PAYASO!-Explota Mario

-Uuyyy... Puedo matarte si ya no quieres verme...

-¬¬...

-Ok guys. Relax and eat an hamburguer :3- Dice satn Lee con una hamburguesa tamaño supremo en las manos

-Esperen... Hasta ahorita me doy cuenta, pero... Tipos con armas?- Cuestiona Luigi un poco preocupado

Por algo ya sucedido voltean a ver a Eastman y a Laird...Ellos eran los tipos con armas. Kevin traia sus sais y Peter unos nunchakus

Todos: O.o y eso?

-Mi jovenazo esta casi muerto...-Decia con reproche Shigeru quien miraba a Link a punto de morir en media sala

-¡Ya se!- Empieza Fox- ¡Hay que usar el Land Master y luego una descarga 1000 voltios de parte de pikachu y Pichu para revivirlo!

-NO-Le niega Roy- Estas loco? Con eso realmente lo mataras

-Gggrrrr!-gruñe Samus- Todo por culpa del vavoso de Tingle! El matara a mi mejor alumno...

-Alumno? Ja! Tu eres mi mamasi...ugghh...-Wario cae inconsiente

-Vavoso...-Samus prosigue-este... Hay que matar a Tingle. Quien esta de acuerdo? Quien lo este que levante la mano-

Todos levantan la mano, exepto los inconscientes y los desaparecidos

-Ok...

_Aparecen Oscar, Rolf y Boyd_

Los 3 anteriores ya nombrados: Te prestamos nuestras armas.

-Aww. Gracias chicos. Pero con un Land Master, Uno de los rayos de mi blaster, la bazuca de Snake, un Great... esperen... y Ike?

Todos lo buscan con mirada.

-Hey, and Sheik?- pregunta Eastman

-Tampoco lo he visto- reacciona Samus

-Yo mire que Sheik se llevo a Ike- dice Little Mac

-Oohh, genial... lo querra matar por lo de la otra vez- recuerda Yoshi

-Que paso la ''otra vez''?-pregunta inocentemente Toon

-Bueno, esque Zelda estaba en el baño cambiandose y Ike tiene la- lo interrumpen

-Ike tiene la mala costumbre de entrar a un lugar, pero sin tocar antes- finaliza Mist

-Aja-continua Yoshi- Y miro a Zelda como no debio verla

-De que forma?-prgunta Young con inocencia

-Eso es algo que no puedo decir

-¿¡QUEEEEEE?!- Link despierta- Ike miro a la princesa Zelda sin ropa?!

-No Link!- Responde Yoshi con una cantidad estupida de sarcasmo

-Gggrrrrr...ese malnacido infeliz me las pagara...-Planea Link lleno de ira y se va al armario de secuestros

-Oh oh...-Dice Samus preocupada- Link matara al alumno de Snake... genial!, lo que faltaba...

-No permitire que asesinen a mi alumno- Dice Snake de forma admirable mientras corre hacia donde se fue Link

-Bueno... Ahora que?-pregunta Isaac

-Son las... 3:43 de la madrugada!-dice Falcon

-Ouuu... yo pense que por aka cuando llegamos serian las 5 de la tarde-dice Mist

-Y a que horas llegaron?-pregunta Roy

-Hace 3 horas- responde Sheeda

-Hayyy... con razon el sueño-Dice Lilna agotada. Va hacia Roy y se recarga en el

-Bueno, en ese caso nos vamos-anuncia Sheeda

-Yo me queria despedir de Ike...-dice Mist medio triste por no poder despedirse de su hermano.

En eso llega Sheik con Ike.

Ike estaba vestido como Soren... no le quedaba muy bien y ya traia el cabello despintado. Sheik estaba en su forma de Zelda y estaba vestida de Mia.

-O.o Ya estas ''normal''-le dice Mist a Ike

-Na, ni tanto. Como es que soren puede ponerse esta ropa? Es incomoda...Aproposito, Zelda, me debes el pantalon que te llevastes la otra vez cuando te dizfrasates de diabla del Black sabbath

-Seee... ten aqui esta- le devuelve el pantalon

-Gracias...

-Zelda!-le habla Link-Que te ha hecho este desgraciado?- Link traia a Midna sentada en su cabeza y el estaba lleno de ramitas y hojas de arbol... y del Deku Tree.

-Que cosa?-pregunta Zelda

-Que este-señala a Ike- te miro como las Diosas te trajeron al mundo!

Zelda se sonroja y se lleva a Link

-Zelda se ve bien con el traje de Mia-Lyn le susurra a Roy quien ya traia a Lilina ben dormida al grado de inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Emmm.. bueno. Ya todos pueden largarse- anuncia Shigeru

-Roy, acopaña a las chicas a sus casas le ordena Shozou

-Si-afirma el joven

Casi todos se van. Solo queda Shigeru haciendole una ''vaseloctomia'' a Tingle.

-Nota 1-habla Shigeru en una grabadora-en media vaseloctomia a Tingle

-Hey!- Luigi le habla-Que le hars a ella?-señala a Mel

-Bah.. que alli se quede

-Ok...-Luigi corre a si habitacion

-Ooohhh-young mira interesado la ''vaseloctomia'' de Tinlge-Sacale el cerebro!

-Bah! Como quieres que se lo saque si ni tiene?

-Um...

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui llega n.n<strong>

**Se me hizo medio larga, no se ustedes.**

**Primero, no se si hay algun fan de Tingle por ahi, y si lo hay, pr favor mil dispulpas, o si no me dejan una queja y unas patadas.**

**Eso de la vaseloctomia... me acuerdo que mis hermanos me lo decian de broma cuando era niña, ahora con mis 14 añotes (XDDD) se que tal vez se referian a una vasectomia XD**

**Majorascrewado... en mi clase de computacion (cuando estaba en primero, 13 años) el profe nos dejo ''40 formas de decir que murio alguien'' y eso mismo era. Lo que quedo claro es que podiamos poner cosas en broma. Hasta creo que uno dijo que ''le exploto un creeper'' XD **

**Asi que, como no fui el dia anterior, me dio chance de hacerla (queriamos mucho a ese profe pero ya no esta T.T era universitario como el profe Chrom de otro fic mio XD) y puse ''Espero el remake de Majora's Mask'' y como seguramente nunca valla a salir, pss la gente se murio esperandolo XD y despues de tanto blablabla salio la palabra XD**

**Comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, patadas, todo aqui es bienvenido.**

**Nos leemos y Miau!**

**Un Tanooki usa a Ragnell-Lucario De La Guerra**


End file.
